The true Legendary Saiyan
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Goku as the True king of the Saiyan race! Vegeta gets finally knocked down a peg or two! Hercule will get whats going to him!


**Disclaimer: DBZ is owned by its original creator not me I just own the OCs and this storyline**

**Summary: What if Goku wasn't the third class Saiyan Vegeta believed he was? What if Goku never died in the Cell Games? What if he had broken up with Chi-chi before the Cell Games? What if Trunks wasn't the only child from the future? What if Vegeta had an older sister? Goku as the True Legendary Super Saiyan! DBZ My Way! Hercule bashing! Vegeta bashing! God-like Goku! God-like Gohan! Goku's second child will be a full Saiyan and not named Goten. OOC Goku OOC Gohan**

**Goku X Fem. OC **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goku's change, torturing an Android**

The Cell Games were going on right now and the Z-fighters were trying to fight and destroy the evil Android known as Cell or Perfect Cell as he refers to himself now.

Now let us go over the current events that led up to the current predicament

Cell is an Android who came from the future in order to absorb Androids 17 and 18 and achieve his 'Perfect' form…his imperfect form wouldn't fit in the time machine he stole from Trunks so he had to revert back to his Egg form and when he arrive hid unground and grew up back into his mature form… He soon emerged four years later and began feeding on the life energy of humans to gain power.

Piccolo who had remerged with Kami and became the 'Nameless Namek' once again was the first to encounter Cell and faced him in a battle…but the bio-droid surprised Piccolo with aura signatures that the Namek knew very well…Cell was designed with the DNA of the world's strongest fighters Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, King Cold, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien… hince his name Cell and because he had their DNA he could use any/all of their techniques and fighting Cell was like fighting a clone of themselves…

during the battle with Piccolo the other Z-fighters arrived on the scene to assist him only to have Cell escape using Tien's attack the Solar Flare…he absorbed around ten thousand people while searching for the Androids and avoiding the z-fighters…When he located them 17 was in the middle of a brawl with Piccolo he immediately disrupted the fight and informed the Android to fuse with him and of course 17 who was a very proud cyborg refused to allow this to happen…17 mistakenly believed he was stronger than Cell and tried to fight him only to get knocked away easily by the powerful bio-weapon…

Piccolo unwilling to allow Cell to became stronger attacked him but unlike in their first battle by this time Cell's power had now far exceeded his as well as 17's so Cell easily beat Piccolo and threw him into the ocean…Only this time to have Android 16 fight him and according to his calculations he was dead even with the Bio-droid in strength and speed and after a struggled managed to actually harm him…

But it was a trick for Cell emerged having hidden underground again…and absorbed 17 changing into his Semi-Perfect or 2nd form…growing even more powerful than ever before…

so the now duo Androids had no choice but to flee from the near-invincible Cell…But he easily stopped them from leaving…Android 16 tried to attack him only to get badly blasted to the point of near destruction due to the sheer damaged inflicted upon him…

Cell then tried to 'convince' 18 into joining him by using her brother's voice…But 16 warned her of the trick knowing that 18 knew that her brother 17 despised Gero… Cell soon chose to absorb her by force…But he was momentarily prevented by Tien who attacked the Bio-droid using his life-force draining Neo Tri-beam attack several times to the point where he was near death and fell unconscious…

Cell however wanted to kill him as retribution for preventing perfection…but before he could fire a ki blast and end the triclop's life… Goku using his brand-new Instant Transmission arrived on the scene and met the Android for the first time ever… having seen him in his dreams while recovering from the heart virus he had caught. Cell wanting to test his new powers against Earth's mightiest warrior charged Goku but the Saiyan had only come to save his friends and vanished with them using his new technique…Cell having no one left to fight was free to locate the Androids again and began searching the islands by destroying them one by one…

But then Vegeta and his son Trunks who had completed their training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber arrived with Vegeta already in Super Saiyan form primed for a fight…Soon the Saiyan Prince powered up into his newly-gained 'Ascended Saiyan' state and now exceeded even 2nd form Cell's power…Cell was soon delivered one of the worst beating he'd ever received so far as Vegeta or 'Super' vegeta as he refered himself after his anscension used the bio-droid as a punching bag for his new powers while Trunks not far away watched…

But Cell managed to convince 'Super' Vegeta to allow him to absorb 18 and achieve his perfection by playing on Vegeta's massive ego and pride…Vegeta wanting to see just how strong 'Perfect Cell was gave him the chance to…

Trunks enraged by his father's foolish decision powered up to Ascended Saiyan as well and flew after Cell who finally located 18 and 16 right on the island they were on…Vegeta not wanting his son to ruin things flew to stop Trunks and kicked him out of the way…Trunks having seen hell in the future paid his father back by blasting him…

But Cell then used Solar Flare once again to blind 18, 16, and Krillin (Who had destroyed the remote Bulma made to deactivate the Androids due to his crush on 18)…and Cell finally got 18 and transformed…during his transformation Trunks tried in vain to attack him but failed as Cell finished his changes…

Krillin was outraged thinking 18 was dead and charged Cell attempting to attack him…even using his deadly Destructo Disk but the attack which could even slice through a mountain didn't even faze Cell…The bio-droid then delivered a powerful kick to Krillin nearly snapping his neck…but the human was saved by Trunks who gave him a Senzu bean…

Vegeta not impressed arrogantly mocked Cell saying "He actually shrunk!" Cell then asked Vegeta if he'd help him 'warm-up'…Vegeta agreed and a new fight began and at first Vegeta seemed to be holding his own…But Krillin could sense from Cell's kick that deep down Cell had way more power than Vegeta now just like he could also sense Trunks's hidden true powers…The kick he got from Cell was nothing more than a small tap…

The lavender haired Half-Saiyan revealed he had indeed surpassed his father in power but was holding back on purpose for Vegeta's pride…Krillin understood knowing how stubborn the prince could be…

Vegeta enraged by Cell's toying with him after a few rounds flew into the sky and prepared his newest technique the Final Flash…He taunted Cell into staying still and taking his attack head on which Cell did …Cell had gotten actually damaged in the attack and pretended to be defeated making Vegeta laugh like an idiot…But using the regeneration abilities he inherited from Piccolo's cells Cell healed himself and then knocked out the arrogant 'Elite' in just a few blows…

Trunks enraged powered up beyond Vegeta becoming an Ultra Super Saiyan…He now was much stronger than Cell…but what Trunks didn't know that his newly powered up bulky form came at the price of severely lowering his speed and agility.

Something Goku and Vegeta were both fully aware of…Goku demonstrated this flaw to Gohan during their own training in the Time Chamber…

Trunks still unaware of the flaws of his current stage while Krillin took Vegeta to safety attacked Cell with all his might only to miss him each time…

Cell then also demonstrated he could do a simliar bulk-up stage and informed Trunks, "What good is power if you don't have the speed to hit your opponent?"

Trunks finally realized the fatal flaw of the Ultra Super Saiyan form and reverted back to his normal form giving up and accepting his death at Cell's hands…but however rather than kill Trunks… Cell was impressed by how much stronger they had gotten in just a day and asked him questions like if they had time than they could improve even more…and he wanted to know what Goku was up to…After listening to Trunks Cell decided to host a world martial arts tournament which he would call the 'Cell Games' in 10 days…he left a shocked-looking Trunks who told the shocking news to the others…

They had 9 days to prepare for the games…then the big day came and everyone gathered to fight Cell…except for Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien who knew they had no chance against Cell but they'd still be there to cheer their friends on…the World martial arts 'champion' named Hercule went up first against the bio-droid claiming that their powers were nothing more than mere 'tricks'… but got sent flying from just one backhand from the now annoyed Cell…the moron made a fib that he tripped out of the ring, but the actual hard truth was he's just an ordinary human who had no concept or understanding of Ki and had no business even being there, world famous celebrity status be damned…

After the embarrassing but amusing one-sided fight was over it was time for the real fight to begin and first up was Goku…He was basically dead-even against Cell even when they went up to full power…Then after fighting for awhile Goku gave up and chose Gohan to fight in the next round and at first the young Super Saiyan seemed to holding his own, but then Cell cheated using Solar Flare to blind Gohan and now was beating on him interested in awakening Gohan's true power.

Goku clenched his fists in sheer anger while watching his only son get beaten by the evil android Cell. Goku thought his son could win using his hidden powers but now…The Saiyan father watched with rage as his little boy was beaten by the monster…he didn't know how much more of this he could take…His hair began to flash a green color and his Ki slowly began to rise to new levels and it grew with each cry his son gave out…

Gohan screamed as Cell pounded him. Cell just laughed evilly as he struck the boy over and over making his face bleed…The evil 'Perfect' Android struck the half-Saiyan boy again, "hehehehehe! Come on Gohan show me this 'true power' of yours! Otherwise you will die!" Cell continued beating on the poor boy…laughing sadistically.

Gohan coughed up blood as Cell began punching and kneeing him in the gut…Poor kid couldn't even muster up the energy to blast him off…

Piccolo growled, "Goku do you see now! Gohan is getting hurt! Help him!" The normally calm and collected Namek was angry while watching his first/former pupil and first friend get hurt all because of Goku's actions.

Everyone else was barely holding their power back from watching the boy get pounded.

A girl in the back with long spiky black hair was watching with rage as her big/little brother got hurt from Cell, _'Come on father help him!'_ She glanced at her father as his rage grew. This girl was another Z-fighter from the future she was Serina Goku's daughter from a different timeline than Trunks was…in her timeline a wicked wizard called Babidi revived an ancient monster so terrifiyingly powerful it made the Androids in Trunks's time and Cell look like new-borns…

Goku snarled, _'It's my fault! If only I had trained him more from the start!' _The first Super Saiyan inwardly cursed,_ 'Damn it why did I ever marry __**her**__?' _

Visions of his life with Chi-chi went through the Saiyan's head. He realized Chi-Chi wasn't the one for him after all. He only stuck with her for Gohan's sake…He felt his power increasing to levels unknown…He and Chichi had divorced 4 days ago before Gohan's birthday and only got together to celebrate it…

A woman's voice spoke in Goku's head, _'Kakarot you've awakened at last…my son.' _Goku blacked out and then saw a woman who was obviously of Saiyan heritage but she looked like a royal Saiyan. Her hair was the usual Saiyan black and spiked and it was long going down to her waist. She wore different Saiyan armor than Vegeta's… it had a strange noble symbol on the chest part. She of course had her tail it was coiled around her waist. She also had a lower dress-like outfit on with noble symbols on it. Her eyes were a darker obsidian than usual.

Goku asked, _'Who are you?' _The Saiyan woman smirked, _'Why I'm your mother, Kakarot.'_

Goku was shocked he sure as hell didn't count on meeting his mother in his mind…

The woman spoke, _'Kakarot why are you holding back so much power?'_

Goku was confused,_ 'But this is as powerful as I am currently because Vegeta said that I was nothing more than a third class soilder.'_

The woman's Ki flared up at the mention of the name,_ 'Did you say Vegeta?' _Goku was shocked by her power it was greater than Vegeta's and actually exceeded even Cell's…

Goku was shocked by her reaction, _'Y-Yes?'_

The Saiyan female growled, _'So that pathetic and arrogant man has a just as pathetic and arrogant spawn huh? Ha! He thought that he was royalty but he is from only one of five noble Saiyan families. in fact his family aren't even the true rulers of our race! _Her eyes widened at what her son told her,_'Wait…Kakarot he made everyone think you are a third class?'_ At her son's nod, The woman made a mental note to torture the bastard when she returned to HFIL.

Now Goku was floored by her earlier statement of Vegeta's class,_ 'What? Then who are?'_

The woman smirked again, _'Why __**us**__ of course Kakarot…my family is the original true royal Saiyan family until that bastard Vegeta Sr. killed them in their time of weakness! Since you are my only living relative my son… you are… the true future Saiyan king! I believe that bastard placed a power limiter on you to trap your true powers within you.'_

Goku felt like his head was going to explode from all this info. Goku also felt something he never had felt before…hatred pure unadultrated hatred towards his rival Vegeta for what his father did to him and his family.

Then a man in black and green Saiyan armor appeared Goku was stunned by how much this man resembled him. Minus skin tone and the doppelganger had a few scars on his face. He too had his tail, it was coiled around his waist.

The man spoke, _'Kakarot it is nice to finally see you all grown up. I am Bardock your father.'_

The woman then walked up to her son and spoke, _'Kakarot you are of royal blood from me and your father...Even Vegeta didn't know Bardock was from another of the noble families due to his exile.'_

Bardock spoke,_ 'Son teach that robot which race is truly the best!' _Bardock and his mate gave their son a gift they awakened the true Super Saiyan powers that laid dormant within him ever since he was a kid…Goku while talking to his parents in his mind seemed to have spaced out on the outside…Piccolo had looked at his old friend with some concern.

Goku felt his power increasing and felt his mind clearing…also his rage and hatred at Cell and Vegeta was enormous! Goku growled as he shook his head and then powered up, **"Cell!"** Goku let out a kiai shout and transformed right before everyone's eyes…his muscles bulged out bigger and with even more power. his golden blond hair gained a more lime green tint to it and spiked to more resemble Trunks's in Ultra Super Saiyan and his pupils vanished like they did when he first turned Super Saiyan against Frieza…His energy flared out over the area creating an eerie green golden light…the wind from his aura was enormous! It sent a shockwave that sent Hercule and his lackies flying into rocks…The other Z-fighters had to cover their eyes…

Soon there was smoke where Goku had been standing…a much taller more bulky figure stood in his place…

Goku was now much bigger and more muscular…his gold hair now had a lime green tint to it and was spiked razor-sharp all over. The pupils in his eyes were gone. Goku has transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan Form…another thing was that Goku re-grew his tail and it thrashed angrily behind him…

Krillin gaped at his best friend who now looked like he was on steroids also the monk shivered seeing Goku's tail back. Yamcha and Tien were silent as they too gaped.

Cell felt the massive powerup and turned to see his long time nemesis transformed, _'I-Is that Goku?'_

Serina smirked, _'Yes! Now father can kill that pathetic Android!'_

Trunks was speechless, _'W-What is that? I never seen that form before! It looks like Ultra Super saiyan but different! His power is increasing!'_

Vegeta clenched his fists, _'No! Kakarot has surpassed me again!'_

Goku roared, "Cell…get your hands off **MY SON!**" In barely an instant Goku teleported right in front of Cell and grabbed him by the head…then struck him in the gut so hard Cell threw up Android 18 and reverted back to his weak Second form…Krillin snuck in, took 18 into his arms, and flew back to the group…

Trunks was shocked, _'What! But that form is so bulky! How can he be so fast!'_

Gohan's eyes bugged out while he stared at his father's new form,_ 'D-Dad?'_ But it hurt to move due to the severe beating Cell gave him earlier.

Cell tried to break free by punching Goku in the face but the new Legendary Super Saiyan didn't even react to the blow…no effect on him at all…2nd form Cell is really scared as Goku uses a new technique, "Hey Cell…" An energy ball formed in his hand, "Get ready to die!"

2nd form Cell begged, "W-Wait spare me!"

Goku spoke, "Cell before I send you to HFIL remember one thing: the Saiyans are the strongest race in the universe!" In a flash of green energy Cell was completely destroyed…nothing of him remained. Goku spoke, "Good riddance." The new Legendary Super Saiyan stood there still in transformed state…but then Cell regenerated for the atoms Goku left. He was returned to perfect form and was now even stronger but with Goku in Legendary form…nothing was a sure thing.

Goku sighed, "So you want some more? Okay but this will be the last time." He lowered into his fighting stance.

Cell growled, "Let's go Saiyan!" He flared up his aura which now had blue lightning bolts in it …(Super Perfect Cell).

Goku smirked, "Bring it Android!" The two super warriors charged each other with the intent to kill…soon they traded blows and were so fast no one aside from Serina, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta could read their movements…Goku then punched Cell in the face sending him flying before he flew after him...Goku sent Cell sailing from a rather vicious roundhouse kick. Cell recovered and managed to hit Goku in the face but the Saiyan countered and the two were at it again. Their blows sounded like thunder.

Hercule was thinking, _"This is a nightmare it's got to be!"_ he's the world champion all right the world champion of idiots.

Vegeta was angry, _"How? How? Does that clown keep surpassing me?"_

Krillin smiled knowing his friend had the advantage…he held 18 protectively against him while she was unconscious…

Cell cupped his hands, "Ka-me-ha-me…HAAAA!" He fired the blue blast which Goku deflected with ease.

Goku sneered, "fool! That is **my** attack or did you forget?" He then grabbed Cell and punched the android in the face sending him flying...Goku flew after him then grabbed him and began swinging him around before throwing the 'Perfect' Android into a mountain.

But Goku's not through yet he flew after the Android ready to kill him once and for all…

Cell was dodging the quick green ki balls that the powerful and now insane Goku bombdared him with (Trapper Shooter)

Goku grinned, "What's the matter Cell? Scared?" He crossed his arms over his massive muscular chest, "Such a shame… I thought this would be more challenging… even Vegeta could do better." Goku yawned bored.

The Saiyan 'Prince' was incensed, _'That clown thinks he's above me? He'll pay for that!'_ He clenched his gloved fists in pure rage…

Serina noticed his anger and smirked, _'Face it **Prince **Vegeta… my family are the true Saiyan royalty while you're nothing but a joke!'_

Cell was not believeing this, "It..It can't be... I am the ultimate life form!" The 'Ultimate' life form then roared, "No! I am Perfect! I am invincible! I can't lose!" He then cupped his hands back and his aura flared up, "I'm going to destroy this whole solar system!" He was in the Solar Kamehameha pose.

Goku smirked, "Oh no you're not!" Goku then position himself in his own Kamehameha stance but this time with one arm, "I'll stop you Android!"

Cell powered up even more…Cell smirked, "Then this shall be our final match!"

Goku then announced his attack, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Instead of blue the energy orb was a bright green and far stronger…Omega Kamehameha…

Cell roared and fired a massive blast, "DIE!" A massive blue wave formed and shot out from his outstretched hands.

Goku thrust his arm forward and fired a massive green blast, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" The two blasts then struck and now Goku and Cell were locked in a 'Blast Struggle'.

The other Z-fighters watched hoping their comrade would win.

the shockwave from the blasts were enormous and continued to grow…

Gohan weakily stood up, "D-Dad…" He clenched his fists, _'I hate this! I hate being so helpless! Why didn't I train with dad more often!' _the young Super Saiyan was angry at himself for being so weak…His anger built up inside him until he snapped and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 (You should all know how Gohan looks in this form).

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan smirked and materialized next to his father, "Dad…Let me help!"

Goku spoke telepathically, _"Let's kill us an Android son!"_

Gohan nodded and cupped his hands together, "Ka…me…ha…me…" He shot the massive blue wave, "HA!" It combined with his father's blast and overwhelmed Cell's blast…They used the true Father-Son Kamehameha…

Cell tried to push more power into his blast but failed, "Argggh! No this can't be!" The massive blast swallowed him up, "I'M PERFECT…" His voice faded away into nothing as he was disintegrated…The father-son duo had finished off the evil Android for good.

Goku and Gohan powered down back to their normal states…

Gohan smiled, "We did it dad!"

Goku chuckled and patted his son's head, "We sure did son and I'm very proud of you! Despite your mother not letting me train you til a couple of years ago you have tremendous potential." Gohan beamed at his dad's words.

Vegeta extremely pissed flew down and landed right in front of them. He growled, "How! How do you keep surpassing me kakakrot! I'm a Super Elite and you're just a low-level clown!"

Goku sneered and grabbed Vegeta by the throat shocking everyone… the prince gasped as he was lifted into the air by Goku. The larger Saiyan spoke, "You know Vegeta? I always had faith that you'd settle down and be our friend but I guess you're too stupid and arrogant to even think about it. Frieza was right about you you're nothing more than a child! A pathetic child who always complains when he doesn't get his way." The true Saiyan heir raised his other hand at Vegeta and a green Ki ball formed in his palm aimed to fire right at Vegeta, " I've had it with you Vegeta." The ball hummed as it grew bigger and more intense, "It's over."

Vegeta was shocked as the light from the blast illuminated his now terrified face.

"Good night sweet _prince_." Goku was about to fire the blast when suddenly a smaller hand gripped his own.

It was Serina she gripped her father's wrist. She had long spiky black hair that went down to her waist and she wore clothes very simliar to those of Goku except made for females and blue shirt and yellow pants(Think Goku's outfit in GT). She even wore the same blue boots except they were made for girls.

Goku looked down at her, "Let go of me…Serina."

Serina shook her head, " No father don't waste your energy on him. He's not worth it."

Goku looked to be thoughtful before his energy blast slowly faded and he placed his hand down and dropped Vegeta…Goku turned his back on Vegeta.

Vegeta being the arrogant 'prince' that he was had to comment after massaging his throat, "Hmph. That little wench just saved you from my wrath Kakarot." Is this guy arrogant or what he makes Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto seem nice in comparision.

Serina looked down at the smaller Saiyan and spoke coldly, "Don't be ridiculous…_Prince_ Vegeta I was saving _you _from being destroyed by my father but if you're going to insult me maybe I should've just let father kill you."

Vegeta gasped and snarled, "That is impossible! Kakarot may be strong but there's no way he has the ruthless nature of a true Saiyan he's too soft-hearted!"

Just then Gohan punched Vegeta hard in the stomach, "How dare you call my dad soft jerk!"

Vegeta coughed up blood and was knocked clean out…Everyone gaped at how fast the injured boy moved…Gohan winced as a sharp pain went down his body from his wounds being aggravated…

Goku chuckled and patted his head, "Nice shot son."

Gohan smiled up at his father, "Thanks dad! Now let's get this jerk and go to Kami's lookout."

Trunks landed next to them, "I'll carry father Goku." He lifted his unconscious father onto his shoulder and flew off.

Goku and Gohan flew off together with Serina right behind them…Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien all flew off with Krillin still holding 18.

Piccolo was surprised with how this day turned out but at least Goku was still alive and with them. The Super Namek blasted off into the sky.

Hercule and his lackies came out from their hiding places and saw no one was there…Hercule grinned like the idiot he was and announced he killed Cell himself…Which the world stupidly believed…


End file.
